staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 7.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (7) - serial przyrod. 7.25 Wszystko gra: Czelesta - program dla dzieci 7.40 Teatrzyki Kulfona i Moniki - program dla dzieci 8.00 Powrót Arabeli (7/26) - serial dla młodzieży 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Flipper (7/22) - serial przygod., USA 9.30 Cybermania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 9.50 Komputerowa magia kina - program dla dzieci 10.00 Święty (7) - serial sensac., W. Bryt. 10.55 Zwierzęta świata: Pyton (2-ost.) - film dok. 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Niebieska planeta - serial dok. 11.40 Hallo aus Berlin (2) - kurs języka niemieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Klan (251,252) - telenowela 13.10 Uwaga dziecko! (2) - serial komed., USA 13.35 Kino letnie: O Boże! - komedia, USA 15.10 Raport z Kosowa: W morzu nienawiści 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1164) - telenowe1a 16.00 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 16.20 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (7) - telenowela 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (3) - serial sensac., USA 20.55 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyr. 21.10 Z Jedynką bezpieczniej - magazyn 21.35 Forum - program public. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Stella i jej sztuczki - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. 0.35 Menu (2): Biesiada w Honfleur - magazyn 1.20 Miniatury włoskie: Pompeje - felieton 1.30 Cicha przystań - film dok. 2.00 Telezakupy 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (27) - telenowela 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (28) - telenowela 9.00 Stawka większa niż życie (5) - serial wojenny 10.00 Familiada - teleturniej 10.30 Wojna domowa (4/15) - serial obycz., Polska 11.00 Zezem (3/10) - serial komed., Polska 11.15 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 11.45 Kino familijne: Podróż Sindbada do Złotej Krainy - film przygod., W. Bryt. 13.30 Miłość i namiętność (4) - telenowela 14.15 Lada dzień (ost.) - serial obycz., USA 15.00 Kabaret z hi hi hi... historią w tle - program rozryw. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (29,30) - telenowela 17.05 W okolice stwórcy: Parafia 2000 - magazyn katolicki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Grand Prix Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków - Bergen 2000 20.00 Promenada Gwiazd - Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje 2000 21.00 Biała wizytówka (2/6) - serial obycz., Polska 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Kocham kino: Szpital Britannia - komedia, W. Bryt. 0.35 Mieszane uczucia - program public. 1.25 Polskie kino wspomnień: Powrót wilczycy - horror, Polska 2.55 Na pełnym morzu (57/85)- serial obycz., Szwecja 3.40 Agent 86 (15) - serial komed., USA 4.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Poradnik wakacyjny - magazyn 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.40 Reportaż 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Motorsport - program sportowy 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (103) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (8) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (65) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.35 Herkules (Hercules 3) (42) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Anthony Quinn, Renne O'Connor, Tobert Trebor (50 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (26) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (152) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (66) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Wspólna chata (Guys Like Us) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Maestro Harrell, Bumper Robinson, Chris Hardwick, Tammy Townsend (30 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (224) - program muzyczny 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.00 Karate Kot (2) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (43) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (153) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (27) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Odlotowcy (Airheads) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1994, reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Steve Buscemi, Adam Sandler, Joe Mantegna (88 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.10 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.55 Super Express TV 00.15 Pożegnanie (przerwa techniczna) TVN 6.40 Anna - telenowela 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 8.10 She-Ra księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 8.35 Dennis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 9.00 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.25 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa 10.30 Babilon V - serial 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 12.50 Angela - serial 13.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 14.05 She-Ra księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.50 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 15.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.40 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.10 Bajer w Bel - Air - serial 16.40 Esmeralda - serial 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Każdy sposób dobry - komedia USA (1978) 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.50 Pogoda 22.55 Melrose Place - serial 23.45 Norman w tarapatach - serial 0.15 Prawo i miłość - serial 1.05 W upalną noc - serial 1.55 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (66) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (1) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (26) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (4) - pilot serialu kryminalnego, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (38) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (131,132) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (14) - serial animowany 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (2) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (27) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (133,134) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Ally McBeal (25,26) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 22.45 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Tenis ziemny: Turniej na kortach Wimbledonu - retransmisja 00.55 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Dziennik krajowy 07.20 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 07.30 Bezludna wyspa: Zbigniew Kurtycz, Wojciech Gąssowski, Zbigniew Wodecki - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.00 Zgrana Chata - program dla dzieci 09.20 Przedostatni etap PRL-u: Pójdziesz ponad sadem - film obyczajowy, Polska 1974, reż. Waldemar Podgórski, wyk. Krzysztof Stroiński, Józef Osławski, Jerzy Cnota, Henryk Hunko (80 min) (powt.) 10.50 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99 - wieczór galowy (1) (powt.) 11.35 Kontakt 2000 - reportaż Katarzyny Marcysiak 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Ze sztuką na ty: Leonardo z Przemyśla - reportaż Stefana Szklachtycza (powt.) 13.00 Klan (360) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.25 Polskie podium - ze sportowego archiwum - program Janusza Pichlaka (powt.) 14.15 Dwa światy (25/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) 14.45 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Świętorodzinna - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka (powt.) 15.15 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Bar Atlantic (2/13): Młot na czarownice - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Lipińska, Witold Pyrkosz (29 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (25/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) (powt.) 17.40 Magazyn olimpijski 18.05 Magazyn żeglarski 18.20 Kontakt 2000 - reportaż (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (360) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Big Bang - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień (90 min) 21.30 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Teresa i inne - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ziemia przemieniona w melodię: Jerzy Szeptycki - portret architekta - film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 00.20 Przeboje z filharmonii: W.A. Mozart - Eine kleine Nachtmusik KV 525 00.55 Klan (360) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Big Bang - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień (90 min) (powt.) 03.30 Teresa i inne - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Ziemia przemieniona w melodię: Jerzy Szeptycki - portret architekta - film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza (powt.) 05.45 Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 06.10 Magazyn żeglarski (powt.) 06.35 Klan (360) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Zabójczy smok, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 09.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (45 min) 09.50 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Perła (190) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia (170) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1997, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Bionix, Zabójczy smok, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.20 Perła (191) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (45 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Kobieta olbrzym (Attack of the 50 Foot Woman) - film fantastyczny, USA 1993, reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Daniel Baldwin, William Windom, Frances Fisher (82 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (45 min) (stereo) 22.40 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Lauren Velez (45 min) 23.25 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.55 Kobieta olbrzym (Attack of the 50 Foot Woman) - film fantastyczny, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Daniel Baldwin, William Windom, Frances Fisher (82 min) (powt.) 01.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Lauren Velez (45 min) Canal + 07.00 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 07.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 08.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Wideo - serial animowany 08.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.30 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.55 Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 09.00 (K) U Pana Boga za piecem - komedia, Polska 1998, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma (95 min) 10.40 (K) Mobutu, król Zairu - film dokumentalny 12.50 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.45 (K) Kosmiczny wirus (Alien Cargo) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Mark Haber, wyk. Warwick Young, Missy Crider, Jason London (86 min) 15.15 (K) Hoffa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Danny DeVito, Armand Assante, J.T. Walsh (134 min) 17.30 (K) Wraz z lasem giną pigmeje - film dokumentalny 18.30 (K) Rodzina piratów - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.25 Nie przegap 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Wideo - serial animowany 20.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 20.30 (K) Pod wulkanem (Under the Volcano) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. John Huston, wyk. Albert Finney, Jacqueline Bisset, Anthony Andrews, Katy Jurado (108 min) 22.20 (K) Werdykt (Verdict) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Paul Newman, Charlotte Rampling, Jack Warden, James Mason (124 min) 00.25 (K) Klub filmu polskiego: Zimowy zmierzch - film obyczajowy, Polska 1956, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Maria Ciesielska, Bogusz Bilewski, Włodzimierz Ziembiński, Zygmunt Zintel (87 min) 01.55 (K) Osobliwości: Nie ma radia, Twarz Helen Bournouw, Jestem dziś niebezpieczna - serial fantastyczny 03.30 (K) Siać wiatr (Storm Catcher) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Mystro Clark, Jon Pennell, Robert Miano (91 min) 05.05 (K) Nie zapomnij mnie (Forget Me Never) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Robert Allan Ackerman, wyk. Mia Farrow, Martin Sarandon, Martin Sheen, Colm Feore (85 min) 06.35 (K) Olbrzymy - serial dokumentalny HBO 07.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.25 Kolory kochania - film biograficzny, Polska 1988, reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Maria Nowatorska, Sylwia Wysocka, Ewa Szykulska (89 min) 09.10 Ernest na wojnie (Ernest in the Army) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller (84 min) 10.40 Gość nie z tej ziemi (One Hell of a Guy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1998, reż. James David Pasternak, wyk. Rob Lowe, Alexandra Powers, Michael York, Bruce Weitz (90 min) 12.15 Gwiezdny przybysz (Starman) - film SF, USA 1984, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Karen Allen, Charles Martin Smith, Richard Jaeckel (115 min) 14.10 Napad prawie doskonały (Almost Perfect Bank Robbery) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. David Burton Moris, wyk. Brooke Shields, Dylan Walsh (90 min) 15.45 Hrabina Cosel - melodramat, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ignacy Gogolewski (155 min) 18.10 Ocalić przyszłość (Yesterday's Target) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Barry Samson, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Stacy Haiduk, Malcolm McDowell, Page Mosley (76 min) 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Demi Moore - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Kula (Sphere) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Sharon Stone, Dustin Hoffman, Samuel Jackson, Peter Coyote (120 min) 22.15 Nocna straż (Nightwatch) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Ole Bornedal, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Nick Nolte, Patricia Arquette, Josh Brolin (97 min) 23.55 Pornografia - za i przeciw - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 00.45 Droga nr 9 (Route 9) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. David Mackay, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Peter Coyote, Roma Maffia, Amy Locane (102 min) 02.30 Sekcja zwłok: Opowieści zmarłych - serial dokumentalny, USA 03.20 Zazdrość i żądza (Indicent Behaviour 4) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Ellen Earnshaw, wyk. Shannon Tweed, Christian Noble (90 min) 04.55 Montana - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jennifer Leitzes, wyk. Kyra Sedgwick, Stanley Tucci (93 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.15 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.20 Top Shop 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Kontakt - magazyn 08.00 Xingu - zielona kraina - film dokumentalny, USA 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Życie lasu - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 10.00 Lato z TMT 10.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Lepsze czasy - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Nowa energia - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 Michael Bricker - hotelarz - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Rodzina i społeczeństwo (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Skansen - podróż po Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 Lato z TMT 19.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Spotkania z Japonią - magazyn 20.30 Dom klownów (Clownhouse) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Victor Salva, wyk. Nathan Forrest Winters, Brian McHugh, Sam Rockwell, Brian Weible (78 min) 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Lato z TMT 23.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.00 Nastoletni wampir (My Best Friend Is a Vampire) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Jimmy Huston, wyk. Robert Sean Leonard, Evan Mirand, Cheryl Pollak, Rene Auberjonois (90 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Jean Michel Jarre 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen 11.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 14.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.30 Bobek, czyli jedenaście wcieleń Bogumiła Kobieli - film dokumentalny 15.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen 18.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 18.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.20 Zjazd absolwentów (Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Sam Whipple, David Doyle (90 min) 20.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.20 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Le veilleur de nuit) - komedia erotyczna, Francja 1996, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer, Catherine Arditi (75 min) 22.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 23.40 Zjazd absolwentów (Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Sam Whipple, David Doyle (90 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.45 Podróże dookoła świata - Tunezja wczoraj i dziś 07.20 Radioaktywni (1/2) 08.10 Ostatni Indianie Tinigua 09.10 Cudowna machina (3/5): Ciało na ekranie 09.50 Zapomniane kino: Autem przez Weltevreden 10.00 Zapomniane kino: Z lassem i bronią przez Afrykę 10.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (75) 11.10 Warsztat poety 12.05 Miłość wśród zwierząt 13.25 Wielkie wystawy: Barokowa Praga 13.55 Prawdziwa historia człowieka - słonia 14.45 Ginące kultury (13-ost.): Nick - prorok muzyki techno 15.15 Śmigłowcowy kwartet smyczkowy 16.10 Zdobycie góry ognia. W strefie śmierci 17.10 Riwiera (3-ost.): Rozkosze 18.05 Szał przeprowadzek 18.55 Europa - nasza historia (3-ost.): Lata 1968 - 1995 20.00 Sklep (6-ost.): Świąteczne kłopoty 20.30 Zostały tylko marzenia (3-ost.) 21.20 Podróże w czasie - Szlakami Czyngis Chana 22.15 Jean-Claude Servais 22.45 Piekielne życie Bannistera 00.15 Korytarz dla siana 00.40 Stalinowi z wyrazami miłości 00.50 Oliviero Toscani: zdjęciami przeciw mafii Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sport opolski 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Kino rodzinne: Nasz Charly (2) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Przygody Robin Hooda - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Mówmy szczerze - telewizyjne forum młodych 17.30 Schlesische Wochenschau - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Hej te nasze góry - śpiewa zespół Śląsk 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.35 Wiek XX - Stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Między nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 16.20 Ogrody botaniczne 16.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Zielono mi - magazyn ekologiczny 17.15 Bezpieczna Łódź 17.30 Ziemi i niebu przypisany - T. Chróścielewski 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Medycyna tradycyjna 18.45 Tajniki muzyki 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.15 Program na środę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop 08.05 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi -program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Moje książki 15.50 Tandem, czyli pary doskonałe w Scenie na Piętrze: Joanna Żółkowska i Paulina Holtz - program artystyczny 16.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Moc jest w Tobie - magazyn 17.30 Tajemnice Poznania - program publicystyczny 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Zdrowie i medycyna - magazyn 15.45 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice 16.00 Muzyczny hit tygodnia 16.05 Aktualności 16.15 Podkarpackie lato 16.30 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.35 Blisko Podkarpacia 16.50 Piosenki na sobotę 16.55 Legenda beskidzka: Skarb w skale Dobosza 17.00 Wieża - teleturniej 17.30 Podkarpackie lato - Jarmark folklorystyczny 17.45 Studio Krosno 18.00 Aktualności wydanie regionalne 18.20 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Toczy się życie 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) 00.15 Program na środę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Skarby Pomorza Zachodniego 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.35 Nasze sprawy 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Magazyn reporterów 16.35 Zbliżenia 16.45 Gość dnia 16.50 Architekci 17.20 Rozmowy o Ewangelii 17.30 Magazyn morski 17.50 Zbliżenia 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Festiwal Pieśni Chóralnej w Międzyzdrojach 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na środę 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) TV Toya 08.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 09.15 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Mały myśliwy - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 12.05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 12.40 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 14.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Studio Infor 16.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.15 Imieniny Malucha 17.35 Muzyczny ogródek bez ogródek - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Motocross 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Tajemnice zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 18.55 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 19.30 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 19.50 Porządek musi być! 20.20 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1964, reż. Grigorij Koziencew, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Anastazja Wertyńska, Elza Radzin (75 min) 21.40 Bronią Lwowa polskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Motocross 22.15 Muzyczny ogródek bez ogródek 22.35 Kanion - Szkoła przetrwania - reportaż 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV 4 Vigor 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (66) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (1) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (26) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (4) - pilot serialu kryminalnego, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (38) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (131,132) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Magazyn sportowy 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (2) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (27) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Crime Story (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (133,134) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Ally McBeal (25,26) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 22.45 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Tenis ziemny: Turniej na kortach Wimbledonu - retransmisja 00.55 Program własny 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 04.10 Infokanał 05.05 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny (powt.) TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Magazyn sportowy 07.00 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (66) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (1) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (26) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (4) - pilot serialu kryminalnego, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (38) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (131,132) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Magazyn sportowy 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (2) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (27) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (133,134) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Ally McBeal (25,26) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 22.45 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Tenis ziemny: Turniej na kortach Wimbledonu - retransmisja 00.55 Program własny 01.30 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 09.10 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 10.15 Przygody misia Colargola, Zaczarowany ołówek, Mały myśliwy - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Auto giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 12.35 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 13.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Lew lekkoduch - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Teleturniej 15.20 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny 16.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Chwila z muzyką 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Tajemnice zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 19.30 Moja firma - reportaż 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1964, reż. Grigorij Koziencew, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Anastazja Wertyńska, Elza Radzin (75 min) 21.40 Bronią Lwowa polskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 23.40 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 00.00 Porządek musi być 00.10 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial przyrodniczy 00.40 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.00 (na żywo) Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach 09.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix w Zagrzebiu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Piłka wodna: Puchar Europy - finał Final Four (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach (wydarzenia dnia) 12.15 (na żywo) Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach 13.00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach (wydarzenia dnia) 14.00 (na żywo) Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach 15.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 4 etap jazda drużynowa Nantes - Saint Nazaire 69 km 18.00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - The Best of... 22.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 4 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Helsinkach (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Golf: US PGA Tour - Canon Greater Hartford Open (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 01.30 Zakończenie programu ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Praktyka Bülowbogen - telenowela, Niemcy 09.55 Prognoza pogody 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Brisant (powt.) 10.30 Silne czasy (Starke Zeiten) - komedia, Niemcy 1987, reż. Siggi Götz/Klaudi Fröhlich, wyk. Helmut Fischer, Hans-Joachim Kulenkampff, Otto Schenk, David Hasselhoff (88 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de France 2000 - relacja 17.30 (na żywo) Pływanie: ME; Skoki do wody kobiet: ME - relacja z Helsinek 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 18.55 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Na własne ryzyko - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.05 Wyszukiwarka Rudiego - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Komix - program muzyczny 21.55 Plus minus - magazyn gospodarczy 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talk show 00.00 Prawie jak w domu - serial komediowy, USA 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Brigadoon - komedia, USA 1954, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Van Johnson, Cyd Charisse, Barry Jones (104 min) 02.30 Magazyn nocny (powt.) 02.50 Fliege, czyli mucha (powt.) 03.50 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 04.25 Poradnik ARD: samochód i ruch drogowy (powt.) 04.55 Plus minus (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.30 Living Single - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 09.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 10.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Podwójna akcja - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996/97 21.15 W imieniu prawa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 22.15 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/83 23.15 Magnum - serial kryminalny, USA 1983/88 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Living Single - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 01.10 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Explosiv - Weekend (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Dzieciaki - magazyn familijny 06.50 Infomercials - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Trzy misie - serial animowany (powt.) 07.50 Little Monsters - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas - mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 08.10 Thomas - mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.20 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.25 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 08.35 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.40 Little Monsters - serial animowany 08.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 09.10 Wowser - serial animowany 09.35 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.05 Zwierzęcy show Jima Hensona - serial animowany 10.35 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 11.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 (powt.) 11.30 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.00 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Arielle, mała syrenka - serial animowany (powt.) 13.15 Trzy misie - serial animowany 13.45 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial animowany 14.15 Aladyn - serial animowany 14.40 Bob, duch z butelki - serial animowany 15.05 Papyrus - serial animowany 15.35 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 17.00 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 17.25 Norman Normal - serial animowany 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.45 Paddy On Tour - teleturniej 18.50 Arielle, mała syrenka - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Paddy On Tour - teleturniej 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 21.15 April, April - ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 22.10 T.V. Kaiser - talk show 23.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Doug - serial animowany 00.15 Norman Normal - serial animowany 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.10 Program nocny VOX 06.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 07.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.35 Magazyn reklamowy 09.20 21, Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 10.20 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.20 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 12.15 Żar tropików - serial kryminalny, USA 1991/94 (powt.) 13.10 21, Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 14.05 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.35 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 15.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 17.00 Żar tropików - serial kryminalny, USA 1991/94 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Pretender - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 21.10 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 22.05 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 23.00 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF, USA 1996/99 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 01.00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 01.50 Tajny agent (The Secret Agent) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Christopher Hampton, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Patricia Arquette, Gerard Depardieu, Robin Williams (94 min) 03.30 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04.45 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Lato z Muzyczną Telewizją Białystok - program dla młodzieży 17.20 Gość dnia 17.30 Doktor z Hajnówki - reportaż 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 Przewóz - film dokumentalny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Sańka z ulicy Sosnowej - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Windscale 1957: Nuklearna zima 09.55 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Nowa Zelandia 10.20 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 10.50 (P) Błękitny świat 11.45 (P) Obrazy Afryki Południowej 12.10 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 12.40 (P) Stulecie odkryć: Początki wszechświata (Część 1) 13.30 (P) Poszukiwania: Pływając z gigantami 14.25 (P) Tajemnice historii: Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 15.15 (P) Bunt w RAF 16.10 (P) Bizancjum: Realizacja marzeń 17.05 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Zimbabwe i Botswana 17.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Księżycowe łzy 19.00 (P) Lotnicze szaleństwo 19.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 (P) Połączenia: Sprzężenie zwrotne 21.00 (P) Poszukiwania: Gady i relikty 22.00 (P) Planeta wody 23.00 (P) Siły uderzeniowe: Wellington 00.00 (P) Windscale 1957: Nuklearna zima 01.00 (P) Lotnicze szaleństwo 01.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Księżycowe łzy 03.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 06.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) 08.00 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (98 min) 10.00 Stary człowiek i morze (The Old Man and the Sea) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Judson Taylor, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Gary Cole, Patricia Clarkson, Valentina Quinn (85 min) 12.00 Ostatnia ucieczka (Thompson's Last Run) - western, USA 1986, reż. Jerrold Freeman, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Wilford Brimley, Kathleen York, Jerry Biggs (95 min) 14.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 16.00 Telefon zaufania (Hotline) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Lynda Carter, Steve Forrest, Granville Van Dusen, Monte Markham (96 min) 18.00 Krzyk Afryki (Africa Screams) - komedia, USA 1949, reż. Charles Barton, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Clayde Beatty, Frank Buck (86 min) 20.00 Ucieczka z kanionu Wildcat (Escape from Wildcat Canyon) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Marc Voizard, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Michael Caloz, Peter Keleghan, Barbara Radecki (96 min) 22.00 Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson (86 min) 00.00 Kleopatra (Cleopatra) (1) - film historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Leonor Varela, Timothy Dalton, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves (90 min) 02.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 04.00 Telefon zaufania (Hotline) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Lynda Carter, Steve Forrest, Granville Van Dusen, Monte Markham (96 min) Le Cinema 14.00 Kwartet (Quartet) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1949, reż. Ralph Smart/Harold French/Arthur Crabtree/ Kenneth Annakin, wyk. Basil Radford, Dirk Bogarde, George Cole, Cecil Parker (115 min) 16.00 Prawdziwy błękit (True Blue) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Ferdinand Fairfax, wyk. Dylan Baker, Johan Leysen, Geraldine Somerville, Dominic West (118 min) 18.00 Eskadra Mosquito (Mosquito Squadron) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Boris Sagal, wyk. David McCallum, Suzanne Neve, David Buck, David Dundas (90 min) 20.00 Helimadoe - komedia, Czechy 1993, reż. Jaromil Jires, wyk. Josef Somr, Jakub Marek, Jana Dolanska, Zuzana Bydzovska (89 min) 22.00 Dlaczego mówią o miłości a myślą o seksie? (Por que lo llaman amor cuando quieren decir sexo?) - komedia, Hiszpania 1993, reż. Manuel Gomez Pereira, wyk. Veronica Forque, Jorge Sanz, Rosa Maria Sarda, Fernando Guillen (102 min) 00.00 Rusałka (La vouivre) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1989, reż. Georges Wilson, wyk. Lambert Wilson, Susanne Flon, Jean Carmet, Laurence Triel (81 min) DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (58) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (20) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (10) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Top 10 - magazyn (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 09.45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Wielkoszlemowy na kortach Wimbledonu - 7 dzień (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (15) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (6) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (48) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (42) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (59) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (21) - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.30 Fun Zone (11) - magazyn sportowy 15.45 Monster Trucks (49) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (43) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Futbol (3): TSV 1860 Monachium - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Futbol (4): TSV 1860 Monachium - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Wielkoszlemowy na kortach Wimbledonu - 8 dzień 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Francji w Magny Cours - wyścig (powt.) 23.30 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 00.30 Speed Zone (21) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 00.45 Lumberjack (60) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (13) (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Fun Zone (11) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.30 Monster Trucks (50) (powt.) 04.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Judy Scheckter (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (14) (powt.) Onyx 05.00 Startklar - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 ONYX Voyage - Radość podróżowania - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 13.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 W centrum zdarzeń: muzyka, wywiady, trasy koncertowe - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 W centrum zdarzeń: muzyka, wywiady, trasy koncertowe - magazyn muzyczny 17.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 18.30 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 ONYX Klasyka - Największe przeboje - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 ONYX Country Club - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 ONYX Special: Cuba - program muzyczny 22.00 Muzyczne przytulanki - Muzyka i czułości - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Nocne archiwum - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Odkrycie - magazyn naukowy 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Bohaterowie są wieczni 11.00 Claire Lamarche 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tour de France - program sportowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Dziwna sprawa (Une etrange affaire) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1981, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Nathalie Baye, Gerard Lanvin, Jean-Pierre Kalfon (97 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Taksówka do Ameryki 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Klub kolarzy - magazyn poświęcony Tour de France 19.00 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 19.30 ARTE info 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Czas obecny - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Julie Lescaut - serial kryminalny, Francja 1992 00.00 Wiadomości Tour de France 00.30 Wiadomości 00.35 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 01.00 Soir 3 01.30 Julie Lescaut - serial kryminalny, Francja 1992 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Interieur nuit 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Dami 08.00 Program muzyczny 08.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 09.10 Bellamy - serial kryminalny, Australia 1981 10.00 Program muzyczny 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Mały myśliwy - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Program muzyczny 11.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 12.05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 12.35 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy, USA 1960 14.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989 14.50 Studio Infor 15.00 Mango 16.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1991 16.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 17.20 Teledziennik 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Tajemnice zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 18.55 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 19.30 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 19.50 Porządek musi być 20.05 Teledziennik 20.20 Hamlet (1) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1964, reż. Grigorij Koziencew, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Anastazja Wertyńska, Elza Radzin (75 min) 21.40 Bronią Lwowa polskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 22.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 22.30 Teledziennik 23.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn 08:05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.25 (WP) Francois Mauriac - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.30 (WP) Bal u Baby Jagi - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Ekstraliga żużla: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Polonia Piła 16:00 Zbliżenia - magazyn 16:05 Klan - serial obycz. 16:30 Magazyn bydgoski 17:00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 17:30 Letnie podróże całkiem nieduże - pr. wakacyjny 18:00 Zbliżenia - magazyn 18:20 Poczekalnia letnich podróży 18:30 Panorama 18:50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Letnie podróże całkiem nieduże - pr. wakacyjny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (56 min) Cartoon Network/TCM 6:00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Heathcliff i Dingbat 6:15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 6:30 Żywiołki 6:45 Kipper 7:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7:30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 8:00 Głupi i głupszy 8:30 Dwa głupie psy 9:00 Laboratorium Dextera 9:30 Atomówki 10:00 Johnny Bravo 10:30 Krowa i kurczak 11:00 To ja, łasiczka 11:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 12:00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 12:30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 13:00 Jetsonowie 13:30 Flintstonowie 14:00 Kocia ferajna 14:30 Beetlejuice 15:00 Wampirzyca Mona 15:30 Scooby Doo 16:00 Maska 16:30 Animaniacy 17:00 Johnny Bravo 17:30 Laboratorium Dextera 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Tom i Jerry 19:00 Flintstonowie 19:30 The Tex Avery Show 20:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Ulica szaleńców - melodramat, USA 1933 21:30 Telefon - film sensac, USA 1977 23:10 Północ - północny zachód - thriller, USA Ale Kino! 8:00 Magazyn filmowy: Rodziny hollywoodzkie (3) 8:25 Być kobietą - film obycz. ang. 1992 10:10 Dokument: Crazy about the movies: Montgomery Clift 11:15 Szeryf - western, USA 1971 12:55 Niech żyje miłość - film obycz. pol. 1991 14:30 Kierunek punkt zero - film sensac, USA 1989 16:10 Dokument: Magia kina 1 - film dok. 16:35 Przypadki tragiczne - film krym. ang. 1993 18:25 Doc - western, USA 1971 20:05 Magazyn filmowy: Rodziny hollywoodzkie (2) 20:30 Kłopotliwy gość - komedia obycz. pol. 1971 21:55 Indyjski nokturn - film obycz. franc. 1989 23:45 Przez kanapę do kariery - film dok. 0:45 Arcylokaj - komedia franc. 1964 2:20 Dokument: Crazy about the movies: Aya Gardner 3:15 Test pilota Pirx'a - film SF, pol-radz. 1978, reż. Marek Piestrak 4:55 Dokument: Magia kina Formuła 1 6:00 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 6:25 4 x 4 6:55 Nie tylko dla dam 7:25 Pogromcy zła - serial 8:10 Pięciu zuchów Sullivan - dramat wojenny, USA 1944 10:05 Podwodna Ameryka 10:30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dok. 10:50 Miss telewizji 11:20 Wielki napad na bank w St. Louis - dramat krym, USA 1959 12:50 Polsat dookoła świata 13:20 Pogromcy zła - serial 14:05 Jacko - horror, USA 15:35 Polsat dookoła świata 16:50 Pogromcy zła - serial 17:05 Rock M. K. K. czyli Makakofonia 17:35 Extraklasa 18:05 Moc poza prawem - film sensac, USA 1996 19:25 Powrót Rozpruwacza - film krym, USA 1988 21:00 Zdobywca 21:30 Extraklasa 22:00 Pogromcy zła - serial 22:45 Doprowadzony siłą 23:15 Kobiece fantazje - film erot. austral. 1975 0:30 Pończochy Gochy 1:00 Emanuelle w obronie kobiet - film erot. franc. Romantica 6:00 14:00 22:00 Serce dla serca (18) 7:00 15:00 23:00 Królowa dżungli (62) 8:00 16:00 24:00 Kobieta mojego życia (109) 9:00 17:00 1:00 Grzechy miłości (300) 10:00 18:00 Serce dla serca (17) 11:00 19:00 Królowa dżungli (61) 12:00 22:00 Kobieta mojego życia (108) 13:00 21:00 Grzechy miłości (299) National Geographic 8:00 Z przygodą na ty: Młode matki 9:00 Lwiątki w tropikalnych lasach deszczowych 9:30 Ścieżkami świata 10:00 Motolotnią dookoła świata 10:30 Wspinaczka w lodzie 11:00 Wraki Morza Śródziemnego 12:00 Zabójczy instykt: Rekin ludojad 13:00 Żłobek dla zwierząt 14:00 Z przygodą na ty: Młode matki 15:00 Lwiątki w tropikalnych lasach deszczowych 15:30 Ścieżkami świata 16:00 Motolotnią dookoła świata 16:30 Wspinaczka w lodzie 17:00 Wraki Morza Śródziemnego 18:00 Zabójczy instykt: Rekin ludojad 19:00 Wychowywanie potomstwa 20:00 Spotkania z przyrodą: Dzika natura delfinów 21:00 Tajemnica uchatki grzywiastej 21:30 Obrońcy mórz: Wspaniałe delfiny 22:00 Telewizja bez granic: Spotkania przy wodopoju 23:00 Zabójczy instykt: Kraina niedźwiedzi grizzly 24:00 Goryl 1:00 Dzika natura delfinów Travel Channel 13:00 Budapeszt (P) 13:30 Kanadyjska uczta: Grzybobranie (P) 14:00 Tu i tam: Praga (P) 14:30 Australijska panorama (P) 15:00 Srinagar w zimie: Khajuraho i Orcha (P) 15:30 Święto balonów w Rocamadour (P) 16:00 Pembrokashire Coast Path (P) 17:00 Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Pozzuoil (P) 17:30 Peru - Amantani, wyspa gwiazd (P) 18:00 W drodze: Trinidad i Tobago (P) 18:30 Terytorium Jukon 19:00 Smaki Włoch: Pugllia i Trulli (2) (P) 19:30 Podróż do Azji i dalej (P) 20:00 Nowy Jork (P) 21:00 Tu i tam: Nowy Jork (P) 21:30 Planeta Dominiki: Nowy Jork (P) 22:00 Kolejowe przygody w Australii (P) 23:00 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Rezerwat Singita Sabie - Południowa Afryka 23:30 Indonezja, Vanuatu, Australia, Fidżi (P) 24:00 Ponad chmurami: śladami Inków (P) 0:30 W podróży ... USA i Nowy Jork Wizja Sport 12:00 Na bis: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii '99 w wyścigach samochodów turystycznych (powt.) 14:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn 15:00 Sport o trzeciej: Mecz piłki nożnej (powt.) 17:00 Rajd z Hołkiem - mag. 18:00 Wydarzenie dnia: Relacja z Mistrzostw Świata w pool bilardzie w Cardiff 21:00 Złote rękawice - magazyn 22:00 Wieczór z boksem: Gala walk bokserskich w Toruniu - walka o tytuł Mistrz Europy IBO w wadze superkoguciej: Michael Brodie - Mustafa Hame (powt.) Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Pływając z rekinami 08.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Dzikie psy 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Opowieści z zoo 11.00 (P) Zrodzone, by żyć na wolności - szympansy z Konga 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Koń April 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Wyrzucony dżokej 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea 14.00 (P) Ptasia telewizja 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Mgobo z góry pawianów 16.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Husky 16.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Saluki 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kentucky - mamucie jaskinie 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Spotkanie pod ziemią 20.30 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zebra w stajni 21.00 (P) Na ratunek! 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze 23.00 (P) Szybki i cichy 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker 09:00 VIVA Energiza 10:00 VIVA Push-Up 11:00 VIVA Sunshine 12:00 VIVA Hits 13:00 Club Rotation 14:00 Was geht ab? 14:55 McClip Call 15:00 Interaktiv on Road 17:00 VIVA Hits 18:00 Chartsurfer 19:00 Schlegl, übernehmen Sie! 20:00 Film ab! 21:00 Planet VIVA 22:00 Niteclub 23:00 Film ab! 00:00 Overdrive 01:00 Nachtexpress VIVA 2 06:00 Sunny Side Up 07:00 Shockwave 08:00 Sunny Side Up 10:00 Fast Forward 12:00 Zwei 13:00 2 Rock 14:00 Noon 16:00 2 New 17:00 Fast Forward 19:00 Zwei 20:00 2 Rock 21:00 Shockwave 22:00 Kamikaze Overdose 23:00 Wah² 00:00 Fast Forward 02:00 2 Rock 03:00 Kamikaze 04:00 Moon MTV 05:00 Non Stop Hits 12:00 MTV data videos 13:00 Bytesize 15:00 Total Request 16:00 Say What? 17:00 Select MTV 18:00 MTV: New 19:00 Bytesize 20:00 Top Selection 21:00 Fanatic: Mandy Moore 21:30 Bytesize 00:00 Alternate Nation 02:00 Night Videos MCM 06:00 MCM Tubes 06:30 Le JDM 06:45 MCM Tubes 09:50 Netflash 10:00 MCM Tubes 12:00 Le Hit 12:30 13 Music 12:45 Surf Channel 12:50 MCM Tubes 13:00 Le JDM 13:15 MCM Tubes 13:30 B'n'G 14:00 Playlist 100% Europe 14:30 MCM Tubes 16:30 Le Hit 17:00 MCM Tubes 18:30 B'n'G 19:00 13 Music 19:15 Surf Channel 19:20 MCM Tubes 19:30 Le JDM 19:45 Netflash 20:00 Playlist 100% Europe 20:30 Rythmo Latino 21:00 Legend 21:30 100% Live 22:00 Airplay 22:30 Le JDM 22:45 MCM Tubes 23:00 Total Reggae 00:30 13 Music 00:45 Surf Channel 00:50 MCM Tubes 01:00 Playlist 100% Europe 01:30 MCM Tubes 02:00 Le JDM 02:15 MCM Tubes VH1 07:00 Power Breakfast 09:00 Pop-Up Video 10:00 VH1 Upbeat 13:00 Behind the Music: Celine Dion 14:00 Greatest Hits: Mariah Carey 14:30 Pop-Up Video 15:00 Storytellers: Elton John 16:00 Behind the Music: Gloria Estefan 17:00 The VH1 Album Chart Show 18:00 Ten of the Best: Tom Jones 19:00 VH1 to One: Simply Red 19:30 Greatest Hits: Mariah Carey 20:00 Top 10 21:00 Men Strika Back 23:00 Behind the Music: Blondie 00:00 Behind the Music: Sting 01:30 Video Timeline: Madonna 02:00 Hey, watch this! 03:00 Soul Vibration 03:30 VH1 Country 04:00 VH1 Late Shift Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2000 roku